To Fly With Gods
by JustCan'tStopReading
Summary: It started with a dream. It's already to late to back out. Whatever god or goddess that pulled him into that crazy dream obviously wanted him to go on this even crazier quest. It's not like he has anything better to do than to chase after wierd bird mutants who hate his guts. Oh gods of Olympus, Annabeth was going to kill him.


Max POV

I swung my foot up and kicked the M-geek in the base of its spine. It collapsed and I turned to the next one. Quickly destroying that one as well I jumped on a park bench and took advantage of the lull of fighting. I looked around at my flock.

Nudge was backed up against a tree, taking on two at once. Her brown curls bounced around her head as she kicked, punched and took out one of her opponents. The fierce determination in her eyes told me she was doing fine.

Iggy and Gazzy fought together surrounded by a cluster of M-geeks. A trail of bits and pieces of M-geeks followed them, the result of several tiny bombs they had pulled from their backpacks. I had no idea how they had been able to sneak them past me; I checked their backpacks this morning and had not found any bombs. Not even bomb making materials!

_Duck, Max._ I heard Angel say in my mind. Take one minute and reread that sentence. Yep, that's what I said. Angel can do things like that and many other freaky things.

If you have no clue what kind of freaky things I'm talking about then just stop reading right now and go pick up the first book in this series. Honestly, I don't have time to explain my seriously complicated, extremely dangerous, and amazingly awesome life story to you every time you decide to skip the first few books in a series. The first book is called The Angel Experiment you can probably find it in the nearest library. It was written by yours featherly.

Anyways, where was I? Oh, ya Angel told me to duck. Without a second thought I immediately dropped to the ground just as Angel flew through the air above me, heading towards the nearby trees at the edge of the forest. Five M-geeks with wings followed her. They raced, full speed, towards the close-knit trees. At the last second Angel turned vertically and slid between the trees. She barely made it but came out the other side without a scratch. The M-geeks weren't so lucky and just like that there were five less opponents to destroy.

I jumped to my feet and fought my way through the few remaining M-geeks to Fang. Dark haired, dark eyed and with gorgeous 14 foot long wings that were almost purple in the sunlight, he took my breath away. I would take that thought to the grave with me before telling him. I stood and watched him as he took out the last m-geeks with a few perfectly placed blows.

He caught me looking and raised his eyebrows. I smirked and turned away.

"Report!" I yelled to the flock.

"All good, just the usual bruises," Nudge called.

"Nothing hurt or broken here but M-geeks," Iggy said and gave Gazzy a high five.

"I'm alright Max," Angel said sweetly.

"All good," Fang said from right behind me. He put his arm around my waist for a moment before walking away to check on the usual collection of scrapes, bruises, and cuts the flock had collected.

"Let's get out of here then," I said "Before more of them show up."

The flock nodded. I would be a little sad to leave this little clearing. It was the only place we had found anywhere near New York that wasn't jammed pack full of people. It was surrounded by trees and although there were benches and paths the flock hadn't seen a single living thing the last 48 hours. It was a nice change not to have to hide our wings.

I took a running leap and jumped off the park bench into the sky. I whipped out my wings and circled above as I waited for my family.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked once we were in the air. I repressed a growl as I replied.

"Back to New York, Mom and Ella are waiting for us there," I admit, as much as I hated New York, seeing my mom and half-sister made it totally worth it.

Linebreak

Angel walked in the dark alleys of New York alone. As soon as they had landed she had snuck away to the streets. Seeing Dr. Martinez hug Max as soon as they landed was hard to watch. She hugged Max as if she would never see Max again and it made Angel ache inside. Max had tried her hardest, but she had still been a child herself when she had raised Angel. It just wasn't the same as having real parents.

Angel was lost in thought as she walked through the maze of barely lit alleys. It wasn't until she heard a growl behind her that she looked at her surroundings, behind her stood a large dog. It was a black dog the size of a rhino. It had glowing red eyes and huge teeth.

Chills chased each other down Angel's spine. There was only one but it was almost three times as big as Angel. There was no way she could beat it. Slowly it advanced on her and she took several steps back until her back hit the brick wall behind her. Angel didn't have room to do a U and A.

The dog growled again and advanced again. Angel franticly tried to mentally talk to it, but it was as if there was a brick wall blocking her. Her only option was to fight. Angel thought of Max, her hero, who was brave and would fight to the death for any member of the flock and determination flooded through Angel's body.

"_I may die tonight, "Angel_ thought, _"But I'll go down fighting!"_

Angel threw herself at the beast, punching and kicking with all her might. The dog staggered back, surprised, but then ran back and bite Angel's arm. She screamed and punched the dog's head several times before it released her. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and jumped as hard as she could, kicking with her foot at the same time. It connected with the dog's chin and Angel kicked off its head, propelling herself up.

For a moment, Angel was able to use her wings and flew upwards as fast as she could. She did it, she had escaped! Angel was flooded with relief.

And then the dog jumped up and bit into Angel's wing. She screamed as the dog's teeth ripped through her wings and broke a bone. It pulled her back down to the ground and she landed flat on her back. The beast stood over her, so close that Angel could feel its breath blow the hair back from her face. That's when Angel lost it.

"MAX!" Angel screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she stared death in the face.

_MAX! PLEASE HELP ME! MAX!_ Angel mentally screamed at Max. Angel wasn't sure whether Max could hear her from so far away, but Angel was so scared.

The dog growled and opened its mouth to finish Angel off. She made one last feeble attempt at freeing herself, but every time Angel moved her wing screamed in protest.

"MAX, HELP ME!" She screamed again. The dog growled and timed seem to slow as its teeth came close to her face and it- exploded into golden dust.

Line break

Percy POV

I dreamed I was in an Alley. It was dimly lit from the windows of apartments up above and I recognized it as my apartment building.

A little girl walked slowly towards me, lost in thought. She didn't look older than six or seven years old but there was no adult or parent in sight. She had a golden halo of hair on her head and pretty blue eyes. She was tall, thin and muscular too. She reminded me of Annabeth; you could see intelligence in her eyes and the calculating look Annabeth often wore.

She didn't look up as she passed me, as per usual in a dream. Behind her, at the entrance to the ally, a hellhound appeared. I swore in Greek. It had probably been attracted to _my _scent, but thought this little girl was the demigod it smelled. I tried to wake up so I could go save her, but was trapped in this dream.

"_Be patient,"_ a voice said in my dream_, "Watch. I will release you from this dream in time to save her."_

"_Let me go help her. She'll get hurt!" _I growled in my dream, but there was no reply. I was forced to watch as the hellhound crept closer.

The hellhound growled at its prey and the little girl spun around with lightning fast reflexes. I was expecting the girl to scream or run away, but the little girl stood her ground. The hellhound advanced towards the girl and she backed up until her back hit the wall.

I watched nervously as the hellhound crept even closer to the girl, trapping her. A look of fierce determination flashed across her face just before she launched herself at the hell hound. I was ready to cheer as she started kicking some hellhound butt. She must have fought before because she fought with skill and the ease of experience. My first thought was that she was a demigod; it certainly explained why she didn't have any parents.

She wasn't new to fighting; gods know most demigods aren't even at young ages. For a few seconds I thought she would be able to escape because the hellhound was backing up from her flailing arms and legs. She had no weapon except her own limbs yet she was holding her own.

Suddenly the hellhound rushed forward and bit the girl's arm. I winced and tried again to force my way out of this dream as the little girl screamed in pain. I remembered what it was like to be bit by a hellhound and instantly began to hate whatever god was holding me in this dream.

I watched the little girl punch the hellhound until it released her arm. Her arm was dripping blood and if it wasn't healed quickly she could die of blood loss. I was surprised when the girl jumped into the air and kicked the hellhound in the chin. It was tough for kids my age to ignore that kind of pain, but that little girl ignored it like it was nothing!

She kicked off the top of its head and unfurled her wings. By the gods, she has WINGS! I racked my mind for any memory of Greek monsters like her, but came up with nothing. It didn't make sense, but at the same time it did. If she, a monster, had been drawn to his sent, wouldn't that mean she would have tried to kill him? But why would the hellhound attack another monster? Is that why she could fight with experience?

The little girl didn't look like a monster, but I had fought enough monsters to know they come in many forms. I imagined what it would have been like if I had gone out and killed the hellhound, only to be killed from behind by the very girl I had just saved. Annabeth always reminds me to think before I attack, to analyze every possibility. She would have recognized the monster right away. And yet…

I wasn't convinced that the little girl was a monster.

Just when I thought the girl was going to escape, the hellhound jumped up and bit her wing. I saw her face as she screamed in pain; a horrible broken cry of a little girl. I fought again to free myself from this dream and felt its hold on me loosen. I was woken by a scream,

"MAX!" the little girl called. I had no idea who Max was, but I could hear the girl sobbing, obviously scared to death. Monsters didn't cry. That was all it took to convince me she wasn't a monster. I was back in my room, finally awake. I was out of my bed with riptide in my hand quicker than you could say "Seaweed brain". I raced out of the apartment just as the girl screamed again and my heart went out to the little girl.

"MAX, HELP ME!" Time seemed to slow as I jumped forward and swung riptide through the air. The hellhound exploded in a pile of golden dust.

Linebreak

I was going to wring that girl's neck the next time I saw her. We weren't even in New York in for an hour before she goes off and disappears. I was walking the streets of New York with the flock, searching for my baby, _again!_

_MAX! PLEASE HELP ME! MAX!_ I heard Angel in my mind. It was very faint, so faint that I wasn't sure if it was her or my imagination. I signaled for the flock to pause and they instantly surrounded me, awaiting instructions. I listened again, closing my eyes and covering my ears to shut out the annoying racket of New York.

…

Nope, nothing. I open my eyes again.

"It was nothing. Let's keep going," I say

Fang looked concerned, "What was it? What did you hear?" He asked when the rest of the flock wasn't listening.

"I thought I heard Angel," I said, tapping my head to let him know I had heard her in my mind, "But it was nothing."

Fang nodded and we began to walk again.

Line break

This has been on my computer for about a year now. I'm getting kind of sick of watching it rot in whatever corner i threw it in(XD) So here it is. Non-edited, no beta, no real plot planned, and not my best writing. Don't judge to harshly. I may or may not continue writing this. I'm trying to break away from fanfiction and write original stories. I feel like my writing would improve if I wasn't limited by an audience's opinion on how well i kept the character's OC. Anyways, here you go. R&R


End file.
